The Revenge of the Saiyans
by aberistwith
Summary: In an alternate universe twist, Anya is thrown into a world of violence, lust, and a secret hidden in time. Rated T for mature themes. Please read and REVIEW!
1. A Female found

**Well, where to begin? This story is an alternate universe DragonBall Z fanfic. Vegeta may seem slightly out of character, but he's only nine, and hasn't been captured by Frieza and turned evil. There are some of his people that are still alive, and they've all moved underground in a secret hidden base. They are waiting and training hard until the day that they will finally be strong enough to destroy Frieza. **

**Anya, on the other hand, is the only female Saiyan left in the universe, and therefore is very important...if you get what I mean...lol**

**Prologue**

The hall was dark and uninviting, eerie shadows danced across the walls like flames flickering in the wind. The slight red glow of the emergency lights still shone from many years of exposure. The figure of a small child clutching her knees sat in a corner full of shadows, not wanting to be seen. She is crying into her hands not wanting to be heard by the one she fears, a big burly Saiyan with long hair, he's evil, pure evil. Anya let out a small sob, but it was enough to make the Saiyan at the end of the corridor turn his head her way, grin evilly, and run towards her.

The 6 year-old Saiyan female stood and screamed, turned on her heels and ran for dear life, her long ebony hair flying out behind her as she ran. She fled from the building in fear, not watching where she was running, her luminescent ebony eyes too blinded by tears to see. She ran straight into the young prince Vegeta, whose father and mother were both also presumed deceased.

He was 9 years old, and held sway over every last Saiyan on the planet, even if they had returned to their old ways. The Prince still held his dignity and pride, and tormenting females was definitely not in his good books.

Stepping in between the Saiyan and Anya, blocking the Saiyan male's view of her, he fired a weak blast of energy at the Saiyan, killing him instantly. He then turned back to Anya, his fathomless black eyes taking in her very small form, he took her hand into his and gave a few words of awkward comfort, assuring her that she was safe with him, and that he wasn't going to hurt her, then flew back to the Saiyan base towing her behind him like a rag-doll blowing the wind.

Anya, finally getting rather annoyed with the pain in her wrist, blandly told Vegeta that she **_could_** in fact fly, and that he **_didn't_** have to hold her hand. He let go of her, and flew faster, just to keep her on her toes. She managed to keep-up, but when they got back to the base, she was quite out of breath.

Anya was both traumatized and sleepy from this experience, it's not everyday that the Prince; now the King; comes-up to you and helps you when you're in trouble. She felt a wave of emotion wash over her that was so powerful that she passed out at the overwhelming mass of them.

Anya opened her eyes, finding herself staring into the deep black eyes of the Prince Vegeta, who was staring back into hers, looking rather confused. She returned the look, which seemed to be funny, because he burst out laughing.

Anya took this moment to look around at her surroundings, she was in a large room which had a chrome roof, and chrome walls. The light was dim from swinging lights attached to the ceiling, they didn't look very well built. Sitting-up, Anya looked around at the objects which were in the, what looked like, hangar bay. There were two Saiyan space pods, four ships, and twelve science probes. Figuring that they were in the base, Anya stood up and began to look around at everything.

Vegeta, now over his fit of laughter, chased after her swatting anything that she picked-up out of her hands, and reputedly drilling it into her that nothing in here should be touched!

"Get that through your thick skull child! You can't touch anything in here!" He shouted at her harshly, making tears come to her eyes again.

"Who are you to be telling **_me_** what to do? You're only a few years older than me, besides, you're a boy, and all boys are power crazy. You should have girls rule, because then there would be less hissy fights." Anya pointed out arrogantly as she resumed touching everything in sight.

The Prince's face was going many different shades of red; he was now very frustrated with this girl.

Anya caught a sight of his face, just as it was turning a light purple, "WOW! HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR FACE DO THAT? That's not normal, you should see a doctor before your eyes pop out!" She pointed out with a know-it-all attitude.

Vegeta finally got hold of his temper, and his face returned to it's normal colour. "Listen, I am the Prince Vegeta, you have to obey me. If you don't, then I'll have to put you in the detention cell." Vegeta said, trying to get to this small child, in a way that would hurt her deeply.

" I don't care, I have nothing left to live for, all of my family is already dead, so what's one more?" Anya replied innocently, sticking her tongue out after she'd finished speaking for the effect.

Vegeta, who was unnaturally fast, grabbed hold of her tongue before she could finish speaking, and dragged her out of the docking-bay, and into his office. He was rather burdened as a young child, having to lead a whole species and such. But he had his trusty sidekick Bardock by his side, who would lead in his place, until he would be old enough to do it all on his own.

Bardock was 22 years old, and was Anya's father. He had been very close friends with King Vegeta, and was trained to be king, if anything were to happen which would cause the Vegeta's to die. Which would ultimately mean that Anya was third(and last)in line to the throne.

Meanwhile Anya was voicing her distress by making incoherent noises which sounded allot like a monkey, "Eeeeah eh ee oh! Uck Eeeeah eh ee uck oh!" '_Vegeta! Let Me GO! Fuck Vegeta! Let the Fuck GO!' _ She said as clearly as she could without the use of her tongue, which she was sure would be twice the size as it was before.

When he eventually let go she swung her fist at his head, but found, to her great displeasure, that he was faster than her and had managed to catch it. With the throbbing pain in her tongue and now with Vegeta squeezing her hand, she found the situation rather uncomfortable and said so. "Oh your highness, this lowly slave is requesting the honour of being told why she was brought here." She spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes while taking in a deep breath of air.

"Well, oh lovely slave, the reason why you are here is because you are the only female Saiyan left alive, because you're all so easy to kill, and we need you alive so you can make hoards of babies and keep the population going. Therefore, you are no lowly slave any longer." Vegeta replied menacingly, just as Bardock walked into the room, having been called there by Vegeta moments earlier.

"Anya! Yes Sir. You called me." Bardock said, a moment of surprise at seeing his daughter alive.

"Drop the formalities Bardock."

"Daddy!" Anya protested against Vegeta's grip on her hand while stretching the other out as far as she could to reach her daddy.

Bardock crouched down so that his daughter could come to him.

Vegeta reluctantly let go of her fretting that she would touch everything in his office.

"Daddy!" Anya cried once more, finally reaching the waiting arms of her father, before bursting into tears.

"I thought you were dead!" Bardock spoke with much relief in his voice.

"Well, I'm not dead daddy, see, I'm very much alive." Anya replied matter-of-factly.


	2. Seven Years Later

**Chapter One**

_Ten Years Later_

Anya sat down in the cafeteria beside her boyfriend Kitibo, and began poking at her food. Well, what you could call food. It wasn't really anything at all, just some kind of jelly mixed with a bunch of vitamines. "This is disgusting. I'm not eating it." She said to Kitibo, who shrugged and continued eating his food, while pinching his nose, and gulped down a glass of water after he'd finished.

"Suit yourself, but I suggest you eat it, cause you're not looking too great lately." He said simply while grimacing at the horible aftertast in his mouth.

"You sure know how to compliment a girl." Anya grimaced as she put a small ammount of the nasty-smelling substance on her tongue. "I think it's radioactive, the acid is burning my tongue." She stated, puckering her lips the way you do when you eat a lemon.

"Yeah, that kind of stuff is what gives us our power, it's the jelly stuff...nasty but good for you, or something like that. Just suck it up princess!" Kitibo told her.

She sighed, took a deep breath, and crammed the food into her mouth, chewed quickly, and swallowed. The sensation that followed was a great burning in the back of her throat, and following it was a surge of energy that was both exhilarating and addictive; a worthwhile exchange for the bad taste. "Wow! It's like super energy bar made into a disgusting jelly-like desert! We really need to go on a food run!" She finished her food, and then followed Kitibo out of the cafeteria to their first class of the day.

You see, Saiyans usually had school and like most planets they learned maths, sciences and history, but their studies also included fighting, and they all took their classes together now, because of a lack of teachers. The Saiyans were a warrior race and unlike most planets, were obsessed with power. Therefore they naturally had the ability to fly and create balls of destructive energetic matter. A Saiyan that was powerful enough, but had no control over his powers, could be a deadly threat, things like that were very rare, but not unheard of. To eradicate this possibility, the Saiyans held this class as the most important. Unluckily, Kitibo and Anya had history first, which Anya found very boring and usually wasted most of her time in class by drawing, despite her lack of attention to detail, she was a great artist: something foreign to the Saiyan race.

Beauty was not something that they held dear. Anya was full of beauty and grace, she held herself with an air of importance, though she was not very important at all. She was the only female which had survived Frieza's purge of the Saiyans, he'd killed all the females, so that the Saiyan race would die slowly, with no hope of salvation. But, he'd made a great mistake, Saiyans were compatible with the Human race, which is presumably where he's gone.

Luckily, Prince Vegeta had found Anya before Frieza got to her and hid her in the base, totally unaware to what was going on, and with no desire to leave the safety of the base, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, poised and graceful, the desire of every male in the base young enough to desire her, and was totally oblivious to it.

"Kitibo, why does history have to be so boring? All it is is fights and 'great' battles, the death of other races that we harrassed in the first place! Why can't we just be a peaceful people? Cause the world is so much better when there's peace." She asked Kitibo thoughtfully as the Leader walked by.

Vegeta stopped and joined them walking on the opposite side of Anya, "Well, because the leaders of the past were stupid power hungry fools who were too blind to see what was coming for them." Vegeta stated plainly as he accompanied them to their class. He was in the same one, but rarely went because he was the leader and had to attend to the leaderish buisness.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Kitibo grunted from the other side of Anya. He was very possessive of Anya, considering that she was the only female in the base, he had reason to be. He could tell that the leader desired her, and that with his charm, he'd probably get her aswell.

"No actually I'm not!" Vegeta shot back. The two had stopped in the hall, and were staring eachother down, a move common to most brawls.

"Quit it you two! Geez! You're so immature!" Anya exclaimed and stalked off to her history class, both Kitibo and Vegeta running to catch-up to her.

History was uneventful, it consisted of a monotone lecture, one of which nobody paid any attention to, and a paper fight between Anya and Vegeta, who pelted small pieces of paper balls at eachother because they had been separated in their seating arrangement: Vegeta at the back left, while Anya was sitting beside Kitibo at the table beside his.

"Class, please remember that there will be a test on the last five chapters tomorrow, and that there are no classes on monday. Class dismissed."

Anya stood-up quickly, ther was only two more classes in the day, she had to get through them all! She hurried out of class, bumping into Bardock on her way out. "Daddy! I didn't see you!" She said after letting out a startled cry.

"Oh hello Anya, uhh, can you afford to skip your next two classes, I uhh need your help with something." He asked cheerfully.

"Umm, yeah I guess. What's up?" she asked as Kitibo and Vegeta came up behind her.

"Well, you're good at math and stuff, and we need to do a whole load of math, cause we're plotting a new course towards the planet where we get our food from. I'll explain later, just come help me." He said and motioned her to follow him.

Anya pecked Kitibo on the lips, and asked him to take notes on anything importand for her, she waved bye to Vegeta and followed her father down the hallway towards the technology lab.

"What was all that about?' Kitibo asked, still a little sad that she hadn't kissed him properly.

"Oh yeah, Bardock sucks at math. His brains got transferred to his daughter." Vegeta grinned wickidly. "She's pretty hot too. Better watch-out Kibo, a hot girl with brains, not a great combination for a girl...she might outsmart you one day."

"Yeah, but she'll never overpower me, so I've got nothin' to worry 'bout." He shot back jealously.

"Don't get too comfortable, she'll lose interest with you one of these days, and then she'll drop you for some other guy...like me!" Vegeta grinned at Kitibo's red face.

"Yeah you wish, you're just jealous cause she's never looked at you in the way she looks at me!" Kitibo grinned.

"With disgust" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"You've never done with her the kind of things that I have...girls don't just have sex with anyone you know." Kitibo said simply, he was in fact lying, they hadn't had sex, but he just wanted to make Vegeta's blood boil.

"No, she hasn't. She was talking to me the other day, and she said that you wanted to go furthur in your relationship, but she didn't for now, so stop lying to me." Vegeta's grin widened as he almost burst out laughing, but that wasn't a very princely thing to do, so he held it in. Just watching the look on Kitibo's face was reward enough. Vegeta turned his back on Kitibo to go and see what Bardock was doing to his base, and to get closer to Anya. He heard Kitibo grumble for a minute or two before he turned the corner and was out of earshot of him. Letting out a snort of laughter, Vegeta, now satisfied with his morning's harassment, grinned at the prospect of winning Anya's heart. He had to have her, she was the only person who'd ever made him feel this way. That was something that could not go unnoticed.

Vegeta walked into the navigation lab, and stood behind Anya, looking over her shoulder to see her pencil flying over the page with all these random equations. She then moved to another page with a more oganized appearence.

Once she was finished, she held it up to admire her work, and checked over her equations with a calculator, before handing them to Vegeta to look over. "Yeah, they're all right, but how the hell do you know this math, you haven't learnt it yet." Bardock shrugged and took the paper from Vegeta.

"I got bored with the stuff we were doing so I read ahead. I'm like done halfway through next year's book, so that's why I know this stuff." Anya admitted cheerfully. Then turning to Bardock, "So am I done, or do you need some more calculations."

Bardock shook his head no."No, we can manage from here, thanks love."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." She said as she linked arms with Vegeta and strolled out of the lab. "So, wanna skip science and math and go like train, or paint our nails?" Anya asked Vegeta.

He snorted "Yeah sure, like I'll walk around with butterflies and flowers painted on my fingers!" Vegeta said as he mimicked a girly girl with pretty fingernails.

"Yeah, your nails wouldn't look good painted, cause you bite yours, it's not good for them. You should quit biting them all the time!" She said showing him her yellow nails. They had flowers and butterflies painted on them.

"Fine we'll go train." She sighed, and they walked towards the training rooms. "Just don't break my nails."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Girls" He muttered.

Anya and Vegeta were sat in the cafeteria when Kitibo came up and sat beside them. "Where were you guys all day?" He asked blandly. He handed Anya a few sheets of paper.

"We didn't feel like coming to class, so we went a made out in the broom closet." Anya said simply with a straight face.

"What?" Vegeta looked shocked at Anya's sense of humour.

"Heh, naw I wouldn't do that to you Kibo, we went and trained after I'd finished-up with my contribution to the Saiyan people. Then came here to eat this shit." She poked at her lunch, which was no better looking than her breakfast, but at least there was an apple to go with her lunch. They'd gotten here early and had gotten some of the healthy food that was given out for the less tardy Saiyans, and Vegeta had harassed them into giving her the good food because she was the future of the Saiyan race, and if she didn't eat properly then nobody should eat at all!

Kitibo smiled in amusement, and went to get his food. When he returned, both Anya and Vegeta were laughing wildly about something, Kitibo felt a pang of something hit him instantly, was it jealousy, hate, he didn't know, but it wasn't good. . . whatever it was.

Later that night, when Anya and Kitibo were finally alone in Kitibo's room, Kitibo finally let Anya know what was bugging him. "Do you love him?" He asked her.

Anya's eyes met his, confusion reigning her face."What do you mean Kitibo? I love you, if that's what you mean. But do I love who? Vegeta? Not the way I love you, I love him in a friendship type of way, but I love you in a differen't way." She said slowly, she was still confused by his question.

"I love you too Anya, but it just seems that lately...you've been, well...not as affectionate as before. I don't know, I just noticed that you'd been spending more time with him, and I thought you might, well you know..." Kitibo trailed off.

"Kitibo, I love you, not him, only you. Vegeta is nothing but a friend, you're a boyfriend, there are many bounderies that I'd never even dream of crossing with Vegeta, that I've already crossed with you." She said affectionately as she leaned over into Kitibo's embrace. She kissed him tenderly on the lips, her tongue gliding smoothly into his mouth.

Kitibo, caught-up in the moment, reached to remove Anya's shirt. Anya jerked back away from him instantly. "Kitibo, I-I I'm not ready. I like things as they are, sex just changes things. Don't, not yet." She pleaded with him, she truly wasn't ready to go that far quite yet, she felt that 16 was too young to be doing things like having sex, and making babies. She just felt that she wasn't ready to do that just yet.

"Anya, don't you trust me?" He asked her, "I mean, we've been seeing eachother for over two years now and everytime we get a little farther, you cringe away saying that 'you like things the way they are' and 'don't want things to change', our relationship has been at a stand-still for over a year now, how long are you going to make me wait? If things aren't working-out between us, then, maybe you are better-off with Vegeta." Kitibo spoke quietly, but the words were sharper than the edge of a blade.

They embedded themselves deep inside Anya's heart, as the world came crashing down around her. "Kitibo. . . why are you doing this? I do trust you, I could never love Vegeta the way I love you." Anya's eyes welled with tears.

"Oh Anya, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was just frusterated. Forget I even said anything." He whispered, he reached over to Anya but she cringed back

"No Kitibo, you listen, I have a right to my own space, if you can't respect that, then maybe I _am _ better off with Vegeta." With that she ran out of Kitibo's room, and into hers. Once alone, she fell onto her bed crying.

Vegeta walked silently into the caf, checking around him to make sure that nobody saw him. It was presently 1:05am and Vegeta was hungry. Grinning openly once realizing that nobody was there, he made his way to the kitchen.

Once he walked inside, he noticed that the freezer door had been left slightly ajar. Grunting his displeasure, but also happy that he didn't have to get out his keys, he opened the door to find Anya standing in front of the 'baked goods' rack, her hand on her chin, deciding what she was goind to eat.

Without turning around to see who it was that had sneaked-up behind her, she caught Vegeta's hand not a moment before he placed it on her shoulder. "Don't even think about it Vegeta. You didn't I was blind now did you? Besides, you were making such a racket out there with your heavy steps, that it's a wonder you didn't wake the whole base!" She said as she grinned and released Vegeta's hand to retrieve a yummy looking pastry from the shelf. Taking the pastry back to the kitchen and kicking the door closed behind her, she shut the door on Vegeta.

He oppened the freezer door, to see Anya putting her pastry into the micro-wave. He walked up behind her, saying "Didn't you get enough to eat for dinner?"

Anya grinned and shook her head. "It tasted like crap, so I didn't eat it. I knew there had to be better food in here somewhere." Anya's eyes showed a hint of malice, her ebony hair seemed to reflect the dim light of the kitchen to it's surroundings, making her stand out in radiance.

Vegeta let his eyes linger of her sweet face for a while, before she turned away to retrieve her pastry from the micro-wave. "You know Vegeta...Kitibo...well, I probably shouldn't tell you...not that you'd care about my petty problems...but, I think Kitibo might be a bit jealous of you, but you can't say a word of this! He's getting a bit...forceful, and I'm not sure I want to go as far as he's indicating...no, I should shut my mouth while I'm ahead. Don't tell him I told you...I'm just so confused!" Anya's hands went to her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slid down the wall, to sit on the floor, sobbing to herself.

Vegeta sat down beside her, putting his arm around her. Her head fell to his chest. "Anya, it's okay. Listen, Kitibo can't make you do anything that you would rather not do. If he does anything to hurt you in any way, just come tell me and I'll make everything better." He rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to sob into his shirt. He took her face in his hands and brought it to look him in the eyes. "Okay? Everything will be fine, and you come see me next time he tries anything." Vegeta gazed deeply into her eyes, he felt somehow at peace here with her, as if...they were meant to be together. Emotion took him, but, he couldn't do it, not now. She was already confused about lots of things, and she didn't need another thing to add to the pile.


	3. Journey to Food

**Chapter Two **

_Journey to Food_

Anya awoke from her sleep. It was presently 10:00 am, on a Friday morning. She cringed after glancing at the clock, _late again? What can I use as an excuse... _she quickly threw the covers off her bed and scurried off to her closet. Throwing the doors wide and grabbing the first pair of pants and the first shirt that came into view off their hangers, she threw them on and grabbed her bag as she dashed out of her room.

Vegeta looked up from his notebook and grinned as the door burst open and Anya waltzed into the room. She scurried over to the teacher bowed her head repeatedly and apologized for being late...again, saying that in a rage of fury she had totally destroyed her alarm clock and had gone back to sleep. Also that they start class way too early in the morning, that thay should in actual fact start at noon, giving people like her time to get their beauty rest. Besides the fact that she didn't need it, but she should get it anyways.

Vegeta snorted, making Anya glare at him. "Sorry Mr.P, it probably will happen again, but there's nothing I can do about it, so accept my appology or not, it's your choice." She said plainly, looking him in the eye with the most innocent of faces, a puppy couldn't look more innocent.

"Fine Miss.Anya, go sit in your seat and stop wasting my valuable time." Mr.P said a bit annoyed, but tolerant of the young delinquent, he had the Leader sat in his class and she was the only female left, so there wasn't much he could do to make her arrive on time.

Anya grinned and pranced to her seat between Vegeta and Kitibo. She winked at Vegeta, "He's got the hots for me you know." She whispered to Vegeta. She glanced at Kitibo and scowled, then looked-up at Vegeta, "What page are we on?" She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Page 17." Vegeta mumbled as the teacher chose her to read.

"Top or bottom?"

"Right at the start."

Anya smiled and began to read the passage, "'It was the last day of December. Melanie sighed as she gazed out at all the children playing in the freash snow which covered the ground...'"

After class had ended, Vegeta stopped Anya and Kitibo before they walked into the cafeteria. "Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you Kitibo."

Anya frowned. She kept her eyes locked on Vegeta's, still frowning. Kitibo sighed and turned to Vegeta. "What's up Veg?" He asked a bit impatiently.

Vegeta smiled, "Well, we've become needy of food, and we have a contract with the inhabitants of the planet Meldrum, and I was wondering if you'd like to go and get it? I can't go, Bardock doesn't seem to want to, and I can't think of anyone else I trust enough to stay away from Frieza's ships. So, what say you? Feel up to a little mission?"

Kitibo glanced down at Anya, who was smiling tightly. Then he said with a big smile "Sure, I'd love to!" He said, making Anya smile and smirk at him. She winked at Vegeta and waltzed into the cafeteria for lunch.

There was a knock on Kitibo's door. He looked-up to see Vegeta walk into his room holding a small object in his hands. "Here is an overlay of your course to Meldrum, and where Frieza's craft are presently located. I suggest you avoid any confrontations to speed the journey. Unfortunately, it will take you half the year to get there and half to get back again, if all goes as planned." Vegeta handed him the datapad.

Kitibo looked at it for a while, without saying anything. He looked-up from the pad and sighed " Well, that sure sucks." He said as he tossed the datapad into his bag.

"Yeah, well have fun, don't destroy the computer, and mind you don't piss her off either...she won't be too happy about that. She is quite stubborn."

Kitibo sent a quizzical look to Vegeta as he grabbed his bag and followed him out of the room.

"You'll see once to get going. Just mind what she says, and you'll be fine." Vegeta clapped him on the back and left a rather confused looking Kitibo staring after him. Just as he was about to leave, he turned back, "Don't worry Kitibo, I'll take good care of Anya...If you know what I mean..." With that he smirked triumphantly and departed, leaving Kitibo to brood.

Anya walked slowly back to her room after seeing Kitibo off. She noticed her door, walked inside and shut it again before plopping down on her bed. She liked her room, it was the only one in the whole base that wasn't painted steel grey, or white. Hers was pink, bright and vibrant pink.

She had a few items, like a closet full of clothes, mostly battle outfits, but there were some different clothes which had been brought here before Frieza had started attacking that had been for girls. Also clothes that had been given as gifts from other planets that they'd visited. She had a few stuffed animals, that had been brought from Earth when they'd gone to collect that Goku person, and she had a bed, with the warmest cover the base had to offer, unfortunately it was a steel blue colour.

Off to the side of her room was another door, leading to a personal shower and washroom, so that she didn't have to shower with all the dirty men, and use the same soap.

On the other side of her room, was a desk and chair, so she could do her homework, and a fold-out computer. She had a C.D player on her desk with a stack of C.Ds next to it, another Earth item.

She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. Why did life have to be so hard? She wondered, but she gave-up on wondering, what was, was afterall, there wasn't anything she could do about it.

But rather than brood, she thought she'd go an blow off some steam in one of the training rooms.

About a week after Kitibo had left, and her and Vegeta were everyday getting closer and closer together.

Anya flung herself onto her bed, thinking about all that was happening to her. Kitibo had left in a fight between them, and she didn't really want to go out with him anymore...

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" She shouted as her door slid open to reveal Vegeta.

He walked in and the door slid shut. "Anya, can I talk to you?" He asked as he came and sat on her bed.

"Yeah...why do you have to ask permission to talk to me? I'm only a low class soldier...and a woman on top of that. You're the leader, you tell me. Are you allowed to talk to me?" She was a bit annoyed with him for sending Kitibo away on her.

"What's wrong with you? You're all tense, are you angry with me?" He asked in a somewhat harsh tone.

"No Vegeta, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with Kitibo." She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "He's leaving me to go on some stupid mission." She glared at Vegeta.

"Anya, there's something that I need to tell you."

Anya's face went pale, "What is it Vegeta?" She asked, she had a pretty good idea what this was about. "I love you, have loved you for a long time" he waited for her reply, not sure what her feelings were, but he had to tell her, the feelings were too strong.

"Vegeta..." she spoke quietly, but realized that she loved him too. Not the same as with Kitibo, this was different, very different. She felt almost a burning sensation, "I love you too...but, Kibo-" her words were washed away with a torrent of passion as Vegeta's lips caressed hers.

"Don't think about him" He lay her down on the bed, and began unbuttoning her shirt. Without warning, there was a knock at Anya's door.

"Anya? It's me Bardock, are you okay?" Anya's face went white, her father... She turned to Vegeta, 'Hide' she mouthed to him as he went and hid in the shadows.

Anya quickly put on her dressing gown, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine father."

" Are you decent? Can I come in?" He asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Yeah, why woudn't you be allowd to? It's not like I've got company... Why would I have company." Bardock enterd her room, looking around and sniffing about, he was being just a bit too suspicious.

"Dad, what's this all about? I'm not a little girl anymore, you don't have to protect me, I can do that for myself." Her words had just ended when Vegeta came out of the shadows, fully clothed in new attire.

"Oh Bardock, hello, I didn't expect to find you here, can I have a word with Anya alone, there is a matter upon which we must discuss. . . Alone. Thank-you Bardock" Vegeta said as Bardock turned and left.

They waited until they were sure he'd gone, and sensed him in the caf. "Now where were we?" Vegeta said as he kissed Anya's mouth.

"Vegeta, I'm not so sure we should be doing this...so soon. Let's wait a bit before getting so... intimately involved."

Vegeta pulled back and looked at her, he realized that he was being just as forcefull as Kitibo had been with her. "I'm sorry Anya, I didn't mean to... It's just you look so beautiful." Vegeta said as he kissed her again, though only on the forehead.

Anya blushed at his compliment, Kitibo never called her beautiful... "Thank-you Vegeta, I appreciate it. I think you're beautiful too...I mean in a guy kind-of way...you're hot...uhh." She said, regretting the words once they were out of her mouth.

Vegeta smiled and kissed her lips. After their kiss, which left Anya weak at the knees, he smiled and left, pausing at the door he said "I'll see you in my office for dinner then? Come around 7."

Anya nodded and prayed he left soon cause she felt like she was gonna fall down. He smiled and closed her door on his way out. Not a moment had passed before she was already falling backwards onto her bed. Sighing deeply, Kitibo had never left her feeling this way, she knew Vegeta was the one, she could feel it in her bones, in her very soul, he was there, calling out to her. She felt like she was living in a dream. She was usually a strong person, taking all the weight on her shoulders, but Vegeta, he made her feel like he was there, removing every weight, displaying her like a beautiful flower, she felt secure in his arms, like nothing could ever get her there. She had goosebumps.

Shaking her head, Anya got-up and went to her bathroom. She ran the shower, pure hot water no cold, it was chilly with only hot, imagine what it would be like with cold water! Anya stood there watching the steam rise from the water, she was thinking about Kitibo, wondering if she was doing the right thing breaking-up with him... she realized that she didn't love Kitibo like she did Vegeta. Vegeta made her feel like something more than a woman, he made her feel like a goddess...like she was worth more than anything in the material world.

Anya was struck with a thought, what if she and Vegeta were destined to be together...she realized that she loved him, that she was nothing without him, he was a part of her, they were one, even if they hadn't performed the act. Their sould were one, two aspects of the same soul. Two halves of one soul. This gave her a tingling feeling.

Anya was experiencing the Saiyan bonding. It is kind of like marriage, yet on a more... spiritual level. The physical attributes that are contained with this is different in the intensity of the feeling, usually no physical changes are visible.

Anya looked down to see the tips of her thigh-length hair turning white, quite a contrast to her ebony black hair. Also on her stomach, around her navel, there appeared a glowing light writing something in her skin.

It was burning her, like someone was branding her with a red hot iron. She screamed out in pain, almost passing out. Then a new sensation occured, making the burning feel like a mere pin-prick. It felt as though her soul were being torn from her body, she passed-out screaming. She felt herself falling to the floor but she never hit it. Her world turned to black far before then.

Not half an hour before Vegeta had left Anys'a room, he felt her scream in his head. Looking around at his board meeding, he stood-up.

"I have to go see something, I won't be more than ten minutes, take a recess or something." With that he briskly walked out of the meeting.

Once in the hallway, he dissapeared into the shadows, and immediately appeared in Anya's room. "Anya? Anya are you here?" He looked around her room, noticing steam coming from the bathroom, he rushed in to see her falling down and caught her before she hit the floor. He noticed that she was naked, but he was far too worried to feel embarrassed.

He quickly scanned her body for the cause of her fainting, when he saw her navel. He knew this, this was...the _Isvara Pranidhanym_, surrender to love on the highest scale. How could he let this happen to her! He should have known...he touched her hair, seeing the white tips.

The surrender at this magnitude was enough to kill a person undergoing the transformation. His mother had experienced the same thing, five years after he was born, she'd died. She wasn't strong enough to live through the first hour. Vegeta put his hand under her head and hugged her close to him. She was still warm, and her heart was still beating.

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat, she was still alive, by the looks of it she had just fainted. He let out a sigh of relief, and kissed her wet head. He grabbed a towel and dried her off, wrapped her hair and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you Anya, please wake-up soon." He prayed caressing her gently. He ran his fingers over her scar, it had healed slightly to form a raised bump all the way around her navel in a criss crossing pattern, the symbolism of the pattern was to be eternal love.

This rarely happend with the kings once this stage is met, because of their strong bloodline no woman was ever able to live through the process, therefore, most princes grew-up without a mother.

He hoped she lived, prayed so, she was the future not only that but...he loved her. He bent down to kiss her when he saw her eyes open. Sighing in relief he scooped her up and hugged her tight to him, "Oh I thought I'd lost you there." He kissed her forehead as he felt her hug him back.

"What...what happened Vegeta? My hair went white, and then I don't remember...it hurt... and I saw black." Anya said weakly. "I'm naked..." she said in a more strong voice. "Why am I naked?"

"You were in the shower, sorry, I didn't look at you...much."

"Well at least your honest." She said as she took the towel from her hair and placed it over her body, concealing herself. She stood-up and walked over to her closet to get some clothes, then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Two minutes later she came out fully dressed and looking wonderful. She came over to Vegeta and pulled-up her shirt "Do you know what this is?" She asked as she pointed to the writting around her belly button.

Vegeta looked at it, blushed slightly, looked away from Anya and mumbled "A Saiyan mating ritual..."

Anya's eyes oppened wide. "What!" She pulled her shirt back down, "Why me? Why does it always have to be me! Future this, only one left of that, only one to survive this and that, and now this...thing! I guess I'm just sooo appealing or none of this would happen to me!" She glared at her floor "Now, let me guess, I am the fulfiller of some crackpot's prophecy about the restoration of the whole Saiyan race...and the destruction of the opressors, am I right?"

Vegeta looked at her...smiled stiffly and said " Your third child will be..." he smiled again helplessly.

Anya grimmaced and shuddered at the thought, thinking, ' I knew it, something to do with me...just knew it!' She fell backwards onto her bed and heaved a great sigh. "Ah well, it's not too bad. At least I'm important..."


	4. Trouble at the Base

**Chapter Three**

_Trouble at the Base_

At ten to seven, Anya headed over to Vegeta's quarters for their dinner date, she was wearing a sleek white dress, made of the purest white material you could imagine possible, it almost shone it was so white, yet it paled in comparrisson to the tips of her hair, which she had left down rather than place in her usual braid.

Once she reached Vegeta's quarters, she knocked on the door, Vegeta answered immediately.

Anya was proud to be exactly on time. She smiled sweetly as he invited her into his quarters. She looked around to see a candle-lit dinner table set-up very fashionably.

Vegeta took her hands in his and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, and led her towards a seat, pulling the chair out for her. She smiled, feeling like a mighty important person to have the_ Leader _pull a chair out for _her! _

She sat down and looked at her plate, " Ha! I told you I knew there was better food in this base...how many cooks did you have to burn to get it?" she asked innocently.

"Three..." replied Vegeta with a cheeky expression on his face. Anya smiled and picked-up her fork and began to eat the delicious food in front of her. Through dinner they talked about many things, none that were particularly interesting, mostly just how well the students were comming along, and how much more powerfull everyone was. How much that wouldn't matter if Frieza came back. . .

As Anya headed back to her room after having dinner with Vegeta, she thought a bit more about what had happened to her back in her shower. . . She had a bad feeling about this, but before she could ponder too much about this, Charrot; a rather larger breed of Saiyan, whose favorate pastime was sneaking-up on Anya and locking her in small dark places until she screamed for someone to help her; snuck-up from behind her and grabbed her. She let out a startled scream as a burning sensation errupted all over her body. Charrot was thrown back into the wall opposite by an unknown force, which knocked him unconsious.

Not 5 seconds had passed before Vegeta came running, "Anya! What happened...how did you?" He looked down to where Charrot's unconsious form lay crumpled on the floor, a large dent in the wall where he'd been thrown. Vegeta looked towards Anya, who was looking rather pale. Vegeta stepped over Charrot to Anya. He took her face in his hands and looked her over. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Well, not really...he sorta, jumped out and grabbed me,"Anya said shaking her head "and then I was burning and he was thrown into the wall..."

Vegeta sighed. "Good, that's what's supposed to happen. . . the Isvara Pranidhanym is supposed to throw away all other men who touch you...other than the one to whom it is...connected to...which we now know is me...so...uh...yeah, yours is pretty powerful so...you might not wanna touch any other guys...heh heh...sorry." Vegeta mumbled going very red.

Anya went very red herself, so...she was the only Saiyan woman left...and she could only reproduce with Vegeta...this was never going to work. She thought to herself...going even redder and turned away. Thinking-up a quick excuse, she said "Vegeta...it's not your fault...it's mine...so don't beat yourself-up. It doesn't really matter. No other guy touches me with my consent anyways so it dosen't matter." Anya said quietly, she yawned "Oh, I think I'd better be getting off to bed now...if I don't get some sleep I'll be crancky for school tomorrow." she turned around to face Vegeta, and fell into his embrace.

"I'll walk you to your room. . .just so you don't get any more unwanted company." he said quietly "Also cause I love you..." He smiled sheepishly and kissed her forehead.

Anya blushed and walked with Vegeta back to her room, where they kissed and said goodnight.

The next day, Anya awoke to the sound of an alarm. She looked over at hers, to see that it was time to get-up, and rolled out of bed into a sitting position on the floor. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she lay her head against her bed and closed her eyes. She would have gone back to sleep aswell, if it hadn't been for the Leader bursting into her room, at that very moment.

"Anya! Anya get-up, Frieza's here, it's not a drill, he's come back for a check of the planet...Anya? Anya are you even listening?" Vegeta cried as he rushed over to help her up. "Come on, get some clothes on!"

Anya, still rubbing her eyes looked down to find herself wearing nothing but a tank top and her underwear. Comming to her senses with a sudden jolt, she screamed "Vegeta! Don't look at me! I'm indecent! You peeping tom, go attend to your leaderly buisness and leave me to care for myself!" She grabbed the first pair of pants she could find and threw them on. They were a pair of white baggy training pants. She dashed out her door after Vegeta.

Once she had caught-up with him, she found herself in the tech room where Vegeta gave the order to 'sink' the base as he called it, which was really to make the base descend into the ground to a point where they wouldn't appear on Frieza's sensors, and they were to keep their power levels so low that Frieza wouldn't pick up their ki signatures.

Once they'd reached the lowest point, the only thing they could do was wait. Vegeta looked over to Anya, who was standing by the screen, waiting to hear the alarm blips, but Frieza would be on planet for a few hours at the least.

Sometimes he even stayed the whole day...not that there was much on planet that could be of much use.

Vegeta walked over to Anya, and took her by the elbow, leading her out of the room. He put his arm around her and led her away from all the tension and they went to the caf for a drink. "We may as well go and do something," Vegeta said calmly "Frieza won't be gone in five minutes. There's nothing to worry about, just keep your power down and we'll be fine." He chose to sit at a small two-seater table and called over a cook. "Two coffees, and it had better be the good kind or I'll have your head." He snarled as the cook scampered off to the kitchen to prepare the coffees for the _Leader. _

Anya smiled at Vegeta malevolently, "So what do you have in mind to do today...we can't do anything that would require a great deal of energy," she admitted with great dissapointment "but that doesn't mean we can't have fun." She smiled "I could take the day to relax and pamper myself. Wash my hair and paint my nails, do my make-up, read a book...yes I think that's what I'll do." She said with a glazed look in her eyes, as though imagining how good it would be to have a relaxing day.

Vegeta frowned "What about me?" he asked in a hurt tone "You can't leave me out of your relaxing day."

The glazed expression left Anya's eyes as she came back to reality. "I can paint your nails too if you want...but last time I asked you, you didn't want me to." She smiled again at Vegeta's hurt expression, but as the cook arrived with their coffees, his expression vanished to be replaced by a scowl.

"Took you long enough" he snarled "If it weren't for the situation we were in, I'd have blasted you long ago for making me wait!" The cook gave a startled expression and hurried away.

Anya grinned "You know, Vegeta, it's a good thing you don't treat _me _like that, or I'd have _your_ head." She raised her mug to her lips and took a sip of her drink.

As Vegeta looked at Anya, he noticed that her hair had been left down, instead of the usual braid that hung down her back. "Your hair is down today." He said stupidly, trying to change the subject.

Anya peered at him over the rim of her mug. "Nothing gets past you does it?" She said sarcastically "Do you like it down?"

Vegeta smiled "Yes, it shows how beautiful your hair is." His response had the desired reaction from Anya, who blushed and sipped her steaming coffee looking at the ceiling. "I could wash your hair for you." Vegeta suggested.

Anya snorted into her drink, "Yeah right, you just want to get me out of my clothes." Anya smiled wickedly. "I'm not stupid Vegeta, flattery doesn't get you anywhere...well that's not true, flattery gets you somewhere, but not very far."

Vegeta shrugged "Well I tried. You can't blame me, I mean, have you looked at yourself lately, cause you're just too attractive for words."

Their eyes met, Anya felt a smile creap across her face as she felt her cheeks burn. Kitibo had never made her feel like this. She finished her drink and placed her mug down on the table.

Vegeta took her hand and stood-up, pulling her away from the table and led her out the door. The went back to Vegeta's quarters, where they lay on the sofa in his spacious office talking, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Bardock enterred the room, looking a mess. He smiled as he saw Anya with Vegeta's arm around her.

"Yes Bardock?" Vegeta asked pointedly, "What is it?"

Bardock blinked, "Oh, right, yeah, well, Frieza's gone again, and we're waiting for your order to raise the base."

Vegeta smiled, "Well, give it the rest of the day to see if he comes back and then if all is clear, then raise the base again."

Bardock nodded and winked at Anya before leaving the room.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Honestly, my father can be a real prat when he wants to be." She said as Vegeta started playing with her hair.

"Master," echoed a dark voice, "the Saiyans are reinhabiting the surface. Shall we take action now?" the voice belonged to a medium sized humanoid with deep green skin, and short black hair. He was standing just inside a darkened room with nothing but a chair and some very large windows in it.

Upon that chair sat a cruel, tyranous leader by the name of Frieza. "No Sonyak, we shall wait. Wait until they feel confident enough, then we shall strike." Frieza spoke in a slow, deadly tone which suggested that he was not particularly happy. "We have more important matters to attend to. . . Set a course for Namek, I want my DragonBalls."

Sonyak bowed and departed the room to make the necessary course change. The ship sped off into the universe, for now, but soon enough the Saiyans would have to face it again.


	5. The Chosen One

**Chapter Four**

_The Chosen One_

The ability to send any man who tries to touch her flying into the nearest wall, was beginning to grow on Anya. Though, when training it was hard to get a good workout with all the men who go against her are rendered unconcsious within two minutes. Anya was finding it very difficult to find a training partner. This predicament was becomming a rather large nuissance to her. So she decided that instead of brooding over it, she'd do something about it.

That evening, after another failed training session, she went to the Leader's quarters and knocked politely before barging in.

Vegeta, who was sat at his desk looking over some documents, looked-up as she entered. He beamed up at her "Wow, just a bright ray of sunlight today aren't we?" He threw down the papers and opened his arms to hug her as she sat down on his lap. "What's the matter baby?" Vegeta asked kissing her down the neck and shoulder.

"I can't fight anyone, I keep flinging them into the wall, and now nobody comes near me! I'm not getting any stronger." Anya pouted "This protection thing is annoying." She sighed "And you're too buisy to fight me...what am I going to do?"

Vegeta frowned, "Well, I suppose I could spare some time to fight with you, I mean, it sure is boring here, doing all this paperwork, I need a good fight, but then, you're hardly up to my level..." He smirked playfully as Anya raised her eyebrows.

They agreed to fight every night after dinner, and Anya left the room to have a shower and get some beauty sleep.

She was just getting out of the shower and drying herself when the alarm went off. Frieza was here! "But he was just here a week ago!" Anya cried aloud.

Then, out of the shadows appeared a figure. At first Anya didn't notice it, due to her panic of drying herself and searching for some clothes, but she'd left them on her bed, so she quickly dressed herself and ran out of her room towards Vegeta's room. She stopped at the door as a feeling of vertigo sweapt over her, but it was gone soon after it had started and she rushed into the hall.

The figure emerged from the shadows of Anya's bathroom to reveal a young feminine looking male Saiyan. Nobody had ever seen him before.

This was, infact, the Saiyan Prince of Light, god of good, Vegeta...(Yes...the kings are named after the gods) He was looking for something, something that he'd given his daughter as a child.

His eyes came to rest upon a ceremonial daggar, with seven stones on it, White, Grey, Black, Green, Brown, Red and Blue. The represented the Seven gods and goddesses on Vegeta. Good, Neutral and Evil, being the Triad of Power, and then after them came the Elementals, those who controlled the Air, Earth, Fire and Water.

The man smiled at his finding, and walked swiftly into the shadows, departing from this rhealm in much the same way as he'd entered.

Anya rushed out into the panic of a base that the Saiyans were, she was rather annoyed that her lovely evening had been suddenly cancelled, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw an unfarmilliar face in the crowd, a man with purple-black hair, going unnoticed by everyone else but her. Was she immagining things, but she was certain that she wasn't, if she were to walk into communications now, she would find that the alarm had been set off by someone who was unauthorized to do such a thing, and that Frieza hadn't come back.

She turned around and followed the purple haired stranger to the leader's quarters, he stopped, looked around, and went into the room. Anya thought-up a good excuse to see the leader and barged in saying "Vegeta I have to talk to you." She saw no one in the room, frowned and decided to look around the place to see if the guy was there; he wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she decided that she'd wait until Vegeta came back to tell him the news.

Sighing, she sat down on the couch, and waited patiently for Vegeta to return. She was getting very impatient, finally she said "Listen, whoever you are, what are you doing and why are you doing it? I know you're here, I saw you walk in here, so tell me now or I'll tell the Leader. I'm sure he'll be really pleased to discover that his room has been searched,all his belongings riffled through." She then stopped and waited for a reply, but recieved none. "I can see you, don't try to hide it. I know you're here!" she was half expecting a reply, but when it came she was surprised.

"You can see me?" The voice replied.

"No, I just said that, I saw you before, when you were walking down the hall." she said as the voice turned into a purple haired man wearing a Saiyan battle outfit and he had purple-black eyes, the same as his hair.

"You have streaks of white in your hair, yet you are still living...that takes great power, especially to whom you are with. The King of the Saiyans is no mere Saiyan, but a direct descendant of the gods. Neutral and Fire, is what the rulers of Vegeta have in their blood, yet you are good, your hair changed colour, which represents godly lineage, and the colour is white, so good, yet your eyes are still black, so Evil...good god, it's you! You've been the one I was sensing. You must be the first female born into this line..."

He didn't get any farther, because Anya went to slap him. "No, you are crazy! The gods left us when Frieza took over. Don't ever try to stir-up trouble, we have enough to deal with already! If you so much as suggest that they are back again, I'll personally kill you, and nobody needs to know a thing. I'm giving you one chance, leave the way you came and I'll spare you! GO!" Anya screamed at him, she was beyond reasoning. So he left, just up and vanished as Vegeta walked into the room to see Anya pointing up with an angry expression, before sitting down on the couch covering her face as tears of anger flooded her beautiful eyes. Her silent sobs of fury rang like an empty bell through a tower.

Vegeta approached quietly, and stroked her head, "What hapened Anya? I heard you yelling from all the way down the hall! Who was in here with you?"

Anya shooke her head, "I think it was all in my head...I'm going crazy, I know it!" She burst out crying and rushed out of the room. She ran through the unnaturally deserted corridors. She noticed that the alarm had quit also, perhaps that had all been in her mind also. Perhaps this was all her immagination also! Panicked, Anya glanced around her, she was in the joining of two corridors, where was she? She'd never been here before! The halls were now a silver colour, instead of the chrome of the base, there were tapestries on the walls, and the doors were decorated with fancy golden paint and little drawings stenciled all the way around. She was in the palace...but it was changed somehow, it held more life somehow... perhaps this was the future... Anya closed her eyes, willing it to all go away and hoping that when she opened her eyes again she'd be in her bed.

When she opened them again, she was on her bedroom floor, dressed in her training clothes and her hair was wet. She must have had a shower and when she thought she'd heard the alarm, she ran and dressed herself in her clothes, but instead of going out of her room, she'd collapsed on the floor. Anya's hand went to her head as a sharp pain engulfed her entirely, _What's happening to me? I'm scared, I want Vegeta, Vegeta! Oh help me Vegeta! _She found her ability to speak was somewhat limited, so she tried to think to him, knowing that there was no hope, she was going to die...she accepted her fate and let the pain wash over her.

Instead of death though, she felt life, strength, she took a deep breath and summoned the strength to open her eyes.

Vegeta's concerned face hung about two centimeters from hers. Once he saw her open her eyes, he broke out with a big grin and kissed her.

This was rather painful, but she didn't have the heart to make a show of it, besides, she liked his kisses, even though it was very painful.

When he pulled away, she saw that she was in the medical room. She figured that she must have been out for a while, and frowned. She'd sensed no time pass at all, but then, you rarely do when you're sleeping.

Trying to sit-up, she realized that she had no strength, and fell back down onto the bed, Vegeta's concerned face reappeared and he clung close to her, but the doctor shooed him away.

"You're crouding her Sir, she needs rest. She's in alot of pain, any pressure would cause immeasurable pain to her in this state."

Vegeta whinced, he'd caused her pain? "Oh, sorry Anya, I didn't mean..."

Anya smiled weakly "S'ok Vegeta, It was nice..." She whispered, her voice was terribly weak and her eyelids felt like lead. She let them close for a few minutes, but fell asleep instead.

_When she awoke again, the room she was in looked deserted. It was very dark and there were eerie shadows everywhere. Swinging her legs around to the ground, Anya gazed around the room for her clothes. The floor was cold underneath her bare feet and the air was very cold in the room. She noticed that she could see her breath, frowning at this, she hurried to find her clothes. They were hung over the end rail of her bed, she grabbed them and quickly dressed herself. _

_When she went into the corridor outside the hospital wing, she noticed that the lights were off here aswell, it was also very cold. Wondering briefly why everywhere was deserted and desolate, Anya strode purposefully towards Vegeta's quarters. Once there, she went to knock on the door, when it oppened, she saw Vegeta lying on the floor, he was dead. Standing above him was Frieza, cold and looking like death himself. She oppened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out._

She awoke screaming. She was in allot of pain, but slowly, it subsided. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Anya opened her eyes. This time, she saw a few doctors mulling about their business, and a few wounded saiyans lying on beds or in regeneration tanks. She decided that this wasn't a dream, and attempted at making a noise. She said "Eh" but someone noticed and came running over to her after he'd mumbled something into a little box.

Seconds later Vegeta appeared, having just up and left his important meeting. He came to her bedside and refrained from touching her.

She was still very weak from her horrible nightmare. Though, she was able to lift her head to see him. Very gently he kissed her, this time it didn't hurt, but she still had to stay there for another week.

The week passed by quite dull and boring. Her teachers came and brought her some homework to do while she was missing class. Great, just what she needed, more homework! Vegeta kept telling her to take it easy, but she was getting restless.

By her fifth day in bed, she was feeling back to her normal strength, and was ready to get out of there. She had it all planned in her head, she would call for one of the doctors saying that one of the unconsious men had awoken and had said something to her, then she would jump out of bed and run for her room. It was foolproof, it couldn't fail. But it did, because once she reached the door, Vegeta walked into the room!

"Do you plan these things Vegeta! Honestly, I was stageing an escape and you just had to step in!" She muttered angrily.

Vegeta just laughed and said to the doctors, "She's quite a handful isn't she." They all nodded and disregarded the immobil man.

Anya, quite annoyed by now, turned to the doctors, put on her most sexy smile and asked politely, "I feel much better now, so can I please leave?" Half of them nodded, the other half just stood motionless. Anya, satisfied with the results, turned to Vegeta. "There, they said I could go, so, let's go. I mean it's not like they can do much for me, they can't touch me or anything...so, only you can take care of me...what about a sponge-bath eh?" she winked, smiled, and walked-out of the hospital room.

Vegeta followed her wondering breifly how she'd managed to overcome 7 fully-grown saiyan men in a matter of seconds. Then he shrugged and thought ' I get to see her naked'

Vegeta and Anya returned to Vegeta's office. He dismissed the meeting, once everyone was gone they went into Vegeta's bedroom, and Vegeta gave her a sponge-bath. Afterwards, they sat talking for a while, and eventually fell asleep. Vegeta awoke later in the night, and pulled the covers overtop of Anya's naked body.

When Bardock walked into Vegeta's office in the morning, he saw his daughter's clothes strewn across the floor, he was baffled. Vegeta and Anya had not done anything really, Vegeta only gave her a sponge-bath while caressing her gently, but Bardock didn't know this. He quickly walked out of Vegeta's office, and walked straight for the training rooms; in which he trained as such he had never trained before, and wound-up in a regen tank, the morning completely forgotten.

Vegeta, however, awoke quite pleasantly. He loved the way Anya slept, he'd only seen her once while she was sleeping. She had a sort of way of sleeping that made her so much more sexy. She also smelled good just as she was waking-up; he loved that too, well, he loved everything about her.

He was staring at her when she began to stretch. She yawned and stretched her arms up, the covers pulled down to reveal her breast. Vegeta pulled the covers back up over her and began playing with her hair.

Anya awoke gently, she opened her eyes to see Vegeta stroking her face. "Good morning" she spoke softly, she could never talk very loud just after waking-up.


	6. The Return of Kitibo

**Chapter Five**

_The return of Kitibo_

Anya yawned as she was walking down the hallway. She didn't really want to go back to her room, so she went to the training rooms. They had this new computer training program that she wanted to try out. She could fight anyone other than Vegeta because of the bond, and that wasn't a very good workout because he always went easy on her, not wanting to do real damage to her. But now with this program, she could train, and because the characters aren't real, the bond that would normally throw any man back away from her won't affect them.

While she was fighting, and getting pretty badly beaten mind you, she began to wonder about how they were ever going to get Frieza back for what he did. She imagined his face on the hologram, and stretched herself to her limits, and beyond that. She didn't quit until she'd passed out on the floor out of exhaustion. She'd spent all her energy.

Her clothes were perfectly destroyed, and nobody had seen her go in. It wasn't until Vegeta went to train, that anyone found her.

Vegeta sighed, and picked her up in his arms. Her shirt was half destroyed, covering only half of her chest. Her pants were mostly destroyed, but not to the extent that they were revealing anything. Vegeta smiled at his gorgeous love, even when completely spent of energy she still had the look of a goddess. He carried her back to her room, where he placed her gently under the covers and smoothed down her hair. "Oh Anya, What am I going to do with you?"

Anya rolled over "Five more minutes!" she mumbled in her sleep.

Vegeta chuckled silently, and kissed her forehead. He then stood-up and headed back towards the training rooms.

Before he could get there, the emergency buzzers started to sound, warning them of an incoming aircraft. It was turned off after Vegeta ran to the telecommunications lab, only to discover that it was only Kitibo returning...Kitibo...

"Oh great, he's back! Food!" Bardock shouted.

Vegeta slapped him across the back of his head. "You dope! Is that all you ever think about?"

"Why, what are you thinking of? Oh yeah, my daughter's boyfriend goes away, and you move in on his girl, start of some bonding ritual, and now he's back...hmmm. Would love to help you out of this one, but, I'm afraid that Milana and I were never sneaking around when we made all of our babies...so I haven't got much of a clue what kind of a situation you're in. Sorry!"

"Oh Shut-up would you! I'll deal with him in the morning, I have to go train. See to it that he stays away from her, for now. I'll break it to him gently...heh, yes, tell him to meet me in my office in the morning, and to report tonight to the medical lab, to be checked over for anything that might be related to Frieza. Also, make him stay there the night." Vegeta said haughtily as he stalked back to his office. 'That way he'll stay away from her...' he thought wickedly. He thoroughly enjoyed tormenting Kitibo...he would also thoroughly enjoy the look on his face the next day.

"Oh, really?" Kitibo said not sounding too surprised. He sat down in the chair opposite Vegeta's desk. His hair had grown out quite a bit, and he'd gotten quite the tan from being on a tropical planet for such a long time. He'd been slightly delayed by a month because Frieza had been in the area.

"Yes...You understand what this means don't you? You can never touch her." Vegeta announced possessively. He smirked slightly, feeling very satisfied.

Kitibo raised an eyebrow. "If that is the case, then that's fine..." He said unemotionally.

Vegeta was quite shocked at his maturity. "You've grown-up." He announced. Vegeta leaned back in his chair and studied Kitibo intently. "Ahhh," He said with a small smile. "You've found someone else haven't you?"

Kitibo grinned a bit sheepishly. "Yeah...sorta." He went a bit red in the face. To be truthful, he was very relieved to hear that Anya had moved on from him, because he didn't want to have to break-up with her.

Vegeta frowned. He hadn't expected it to be this easy...but who cared really? The easier the better. "Well, now that that is settled. On to business eh?" Vegeta started.  
They disused the short and long-term effects of a planet so far away. Kitibo and Vegeta were finally at ease with eachother, now that their biggest disagreement was out of the way, and Vegeta had won, as it should be.

As Kitibo left, Vegeta let out a sigh. "Well, that was weird. I never expected to get her so easily!" Vegeta spoke out loud to himself. He couldn't shake the weirdness that he felt still lingering in the room, so he decided he'd go work out for a few hours before going to lunch with Anya.

Anya looked out at the desert of a planet that Vegeta had become. She wasn't really supposed to be out on the surface, but she wanted to see a sunset. She was sat up on top of a cliff, with a perfect view of the horizon. She vaguely remembered being a child and coming here to see the sunset often, but that was so long ago. Even after all she'd been through, all the suffering, the oppression of Frieza, she could still enjoy a sunset. That thought alone gave her hope for a better future. Smiling openly, Anya waited for the sunset.

As she watched the sunset go down, she felt the faith that had led her through childhood leaving her aswell. This saddened her, her whole life she'd believed that the gods were looking over her, protecting her and shielding her from pain and suffering, but now, after Frieza had come, 10 long years her people had suffered. They had to live underground, in constant fear that Frieza would return, and she knew he was only playing with them. She knew they were all going to die eventually. This saddened her and she grew heavy with burdens.

She was just about to return to the base, when she felt a calming presence all around her, like she was on the verge of a major discovery that would free her people. "Anya" a voice on the wind called to her "Anya my child" it called again to her.

"I am here." She replied closing her eyes lost in the wonder and beauty of the feeling.

"Anya, don't loose faith Anya, I will not let my people suffer like they are doing for much longer. Teach them to believe once again." Came the whispered reply.

"Why did you leave me?" For she knew this to be the voice that had soothed her fears as a small child, and sung her to sleep when she wasn't able to sleep. She knew she was talking to one of the gods of Vegeta.

"I've never left you, not once. I've watched out for you ever since you were born. It was I who sent Prince Vegeta to find you when you were small and alone, and it was I who kept you alive after the _Isvara Pranidhanym _nearly stole your soul from this plane. I know you feel lost and alone right now, but know that I am with you wherever you go Anya, you are special…my daughter." And with that he left her alone once again.

Anya smiled peacefully, feeling a last breath of wind on her face, and through her hair, as though the wind was trying to comfort her, and felt her faith renewed once more.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever, I really am, I mean you don't know how sorry I am. My defence is a serious case of writers block which was killing me! I hope that you liked my new chapter, if it wasn't too spiritual for you, but I'll tell you one thing, it has great relevance to the rest of the story. Once I get the rest of this story finished, I've already written the second one, and am working on the third aswell. So please take the time to give a review, and constructive criticism is appreciated. . . also if you notice any errors please tell me.**


End file.
